Et si je t'aimais que dirais tu?
by moon cat 22
Summary: [COMPLETE]Mini fic DragoGinny en réponse au défi de Cenelenen. Elle ne comportera que 4 chapitres et se déroulera durant la septième année de Drago. Si cela vous tente venez lire après tout les fics GD sont assez rares! Merci d'avance!
1. Chapter 1

**Et si je t'aimais que dirais-tu ?**

_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Genre :_ Romance

_Pairing :_ Ginny/Drago

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikou à tous ! Me revoilà pour ma deuxième fic Hp. Celle ci sera courte comme énoncée dans le résumé, c'est à dire limitée à trois chapitres. C'était une condition du défi de Cenelenen que j'ai choisis de relever. Donc cette fic lui est dédiée. J'espère pouvoir réussir sans trop de dégâts et aussi que vous l'apprécierez ! Pour ma part je trouve que les fics Ginny/Drago sont assez rares. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas une review s'il vous plaît ! Merci d'avance ! (ptite pub à mon autre fic lol : Une vengeance inachevée c'est une Drago/Hermione).

_Chapitre 1: Comme toujours…_

POV Drago:

Comme toujours, je m'étais assis non loin de toi. Comme toujours, je guettais cette lueur de vivacité dans ton regard qui semblait avoir oublier l'horreur du passé. Je te voyais qui de tes sourires, de tes gestes donnaient vie à cette pièce. Te moquant du silence, tu transgressais les règles de tes éclats de rires. Ta voix enjouée, la chaleur qui se dégageait de toi effaçaient la froideur, l'austérité de la bibliothèque…

Tu n'étais jamais seule, tes amis t'entouraient, t'écoutaient, t'accompagnant dans un sentiment d'allégresse. Mais moi je ne pouvais partager cela avec toi et petit à petit des sentiments contradictoires m'emplissaient. Alors comme toujours, je me levais partagé entre agacement et désir. Puis, je passais près de toi, inspirant ton enivrant parfum avant de te lancer au passage une de mes remarques acerbes. Satisfait, je quittais alors la bibliothèque, un sourire suffisant ornant mes lèvres. Je ne me retournais pas entendant comme toujours ta réplique enjouée.

Et comme toujours, quelques dizaines de mètres suffisaient à me frustrer. Fier, je ne voulais pas revenir sur mes pas mais ton visage, tes yeux, ta chevelure eux m'appelaient. Je m'appuyais contre un mur serrant mes poings de colère. Moi, Drago Malefoy subissait les affres mystérieuses de l'amour. Tiraillé, déchiré entre divers sentiments je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Tu me rendais fou. Fou de passion, fou d'exaspération.

Alors comme toujours, je repartais finalement la tête haute pour me perdre dans les dédales de Poudlard, une question taraudant sans cesse mon esprit. Pourquoi étais je tombé amoureux de Virginia Weasley ?

Encore et encore. Je cherchais une réponse sans jamais la trouver.

Etait ce au cours d'une de nos joutes verbales ? Etait ce au détour d'un couloir lorsque j'apercevais ta chevelure rousse disparaître à la dérobée accompagnée par un sempiternel rire. Ou bien était ce tout simplement tes yeux émeraudes qui me tenaient fièrement tête ? Je ne saurais le dire. Mais depuis cette septième et dernière année, j'avais laissé filé mon obscur passé pour plonger dans les tortueux chemins des relations humaines. Et à vrai dire, je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines… Pour preuve j'étais tombé amoureux de la fille qui m'était la plus inaccessible… Et pourtant je l'aimais. Je l'aimais à en pleurer de douleur tant mon cœur la réclamait ardemment. Seulement et je ne le savais que trop bien que l'amour n'était jamais né dans la solitude des sentiments…

Finalement, mes pas me menaient jusqu'à la volière où je laissais vagabonder mon esprit dans la nuit naissante et où je laissais ma tristesse se noyer dans l'éclat des étoiles alors que ma mélancolie trouvait refuge dans l'obscurité. Mon regard interrogeait alors l'horizon pour l'énième fois… Ginny daignerait elle un jour m'offrir ne serait ce qu'un sourire ?

POV Ginny :

« Ginny ! Ginny attends moi bon sang ! »

Je ne me retournais pas, ne sachant que trop bien à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, tout va bien ! »

Je continuais d'avancer masquant mon mal être soudain par une démarche sûre, hautaine. Puis très vite, lorsque je fus assurée de m'être assez éloignée, j'accélérai brutalement. Je me mit à courir à en perdre haleine, dévalant les escaliers, bousculant sans ménagement les autres élèves. Je suffoquais, ma cravate tomba au sol, mes cheveux se libèrent de l'emprise sèche d'un chignon. Ma cavalcade effrénée se poursuivit tandis que sous mon regard embué de larmes se découpait l'immense parc de Poudlard. J'essuyai de rage mes larmes amères qui en disaient long sur mon état. Puis le souffle court, la gorge en feu, je m'arrêtai. Je repris ma respiration avant de me laisser tomber contre un arbre, à quelques mètres à peine du lac.

Lorsque je réalisai enfin l'ampleur de mon comportement, je dus bien reconnaître que mon cœur n'était plus empreint à la moindre gaieté. Pas depuis sa réflexion. Quelques mots blessants pour me rappeler qu'Harry m'était désormais hors d'atteintes et tout avait basculé. Bien sûr il avait miraculeusement survécu mais il évoluait à présent dans un autre univers, littéralement transfiguré par son ultime duel.

Et certains n'hésitaient pas à me le rappeler… « Alors comme ça on ne coure plus après le fantôme de Potter ? »

Je ne parvenais pas à chasser ses mots qu'il me murmurait comme toujours de sa voix roque. J'essayais, en répliquant de manière convaincante sans y parvenir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je réagisse à toutes ses provocations ? Pourquoi malgré tous mes efforts ne m'était il pas indifférent ?

J'inspirai profondément voulant chasser la soudaine tristesse qui m'avait envahie. Pleurer à cause d'un Malfoy n'était pas dans les mœurs des Weasley. Je restai encore un long moment à contempler les eaux mystérieuses du lac qui eurent tôt fait de me rappeler les yeux tempétueux de Drago. Je voulut chasser cette image de mon esprit mais comme toujours, elle restait se faisant de plus en plus précise. Les traits s'affinaient, les moindres détails ressurgissaient, jusqu'à voir clairement son visage d'une beauté arrogante.

Irritée par l'omniprésence de ce serpentard machiavélique, je me relevai brutalement regagnant le château d'un pas pressé. Alors comme toujours, je ruminais, mon mauvais caractère revenant au galop et j'étais prête à en découdre avec n'importe quel imbécile. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose que je n'arrivais pas à retrouver, était la haine que j'avais toujours portée à Malfoy.

Séduisant, fier, à la personnalité aussi affirmée que la mienne, il était sans cesse sur mes talons et peut être que cela ne me laissait pas indifférente. Furieuse d'avoir eut cette pensée, je secouai vigoureusement la tête rejoignant quelques instants après Hermione, Ron (qui était devenu son petit ami) et Harry qui comme toujours était dans la lune. Perdu dans un autre monde que le nôtre, déconnecté de toute réalité. Je soupirai, un sentiment de mélancolie pointant à nouveau son nez.

Et c'est ce moment que choisit Malfoy pour croiser mon regard. Il passa sans me voir, d'un pas presque égaré. Je suivis alors sa haute silhouette, observant sa carrure d'homme. Je soupirai à nouveau, constatant que malgré toutes mes réticences, sa simple présence avait chassé tous mes ressentiments. Avec regrets, je le vis disparaître au détour d'un couloir… Comme toujours, il s'enfermait dans cette solitude qui l'avait gagnée depuis sa septième année … Et comme toujours je rêvais implicitement de pouvoir savoir un jour ce qui pouvait bien occuper l'esprit de Malfoy….

Fin du POV

Si les couloirs de Poudlard recelaient bien des mystères d'après certains élèves, les escaliers eux n'en étaient pas moins malicieux. Comme agissant sous les foudres du destin, ils avaient le chic de réunir, de créer certaines scènes assez atypiques. Et c'est ainsi que le lendemain, à cause d'un pivotement brusque de l'un d'entre eux, Drago Malefoy se retrouva nez à nez avec Ginny Weasley au détour d'un couloir désert. Ils stoppèrent tous deux leurs mouvements, immobiles jusqu'à leurs souffles qui n'étaient plus perceptibles.

Drago la dévisagea un instant, essayant de sonder ses pensées, voulant passer outre le regard haineux qu'elle lui lançait, sans succès. Puis, il la vit se mouvoir rapidement, pressée de disparaître de son champ de vision. Il sursauta. Sortit de sa rêverie, il compris qu'elle voulait le fuir. Une pointe de désespoir transperça alors le serpentard qui ne trouva d'autre moyen de la retenir que de lui lancer l'un de ses éternels sarcasmes, lui barrant la route :

« -tiens, tiens… Weasley. Toujours entrain de rêver de Potter ? »

-Ecartes toi de mon chemin! Répliqua t'elle violemment.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

-Alors ce sera moi qui m'en irais.

-Oh refuserais tu donc de m'affronter ? Aurais tu peur de moi « petite » ?

-Saches, qu'une Weasley ne se laissera jamais impressionner par un Malfoy !

-En es tu sûr ? Susurra faiblement Drago. Un sourire suffisant orna ses lèvres et il plaqua soudainement Ginny contre un mur.

-Ecartes toi de moi ! Maintenant ! Hurla t'elle, essayant de se libérer de son emprise.

-Veux-tu que je m'en aille ou que je t'embrasse ? A moins que cette lueur d'envie qui traverse tes yeux ne me trompe ?"

Ginny eut alors un sourire mauvais qui provoqua un frisson des plus désagréable le long de son échine lui ôtant toute assurance. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son doux visage.

« - Crois-tu que je m'abaisserai ne serait qu'une fois à poser mes lèvres sur un serpent ? Crois-tu que je deviendrais aussi pitoyable ? Réveilles toi donc un peu mon pauvre Malfoy, jamais nous ne serons du même monde… » lui murmura t'elle avec le plus de méchanceté possible.

Puis sans un mot, elle le laissa brisé, s'éloignant d'un pas nonchalant.

POV Drago:

Encore une fois tu m'avais rejeté, encore une fois je n'étais plus rien. Je te vis partir dépourvue de tout remords, la tête haute comme toujours. Et moi la tête basse, les poings serrés à en faire blanchir mes jointures je m'appuyai contre le mur. Je croyais avoir put te posséder alors qu'il n'en était rien. Tous ces mots dit pour te faire réagir, pour te sentir ardente au creux de mes bras n'étaient que foutaises. Rien ne semblait pouvoir t'atteindre. Puis la vérité que je t'avais pendant tant d'années jeter à la figure était ressortit de ta bouche : Jamais nous ne serions du même monde. Non pas pour nos différences de rangs pour lesquelles j'avais entretenu une valeur illusoire, mais tout simplement parce que je n'étais que perfidie et toi liberté…

Je n'étais qu'un traître, un sale noble alors que toi tu t'élevais dans le courage, dans l'amour refusant de fuir devant les obstacles.

Pourquoi m'obstinais-je dans cette voie sans issue ? Dans cet amour à sens unique ?

Mon cœur crut bon alors de se serrer douloureusement dans ma poitrine et je sus qu'il avait raison. Cet amour me rendait vivant. Il me torturait, m'apportait joie ou bien tristesse. Il y avait plus qu'un simple désir, qu'une simple envie d'un soir là dedans, c'était tout simplement mon obsession. Conquérir Ginny Weasley au-delà des convenances, au-delà de la raison. Et je dus bien m'avouer que si la vie m'avait quitté un jour, elle semblait à présent me brûler jusqu'à l'âme.

POV Ginny :

Il avait suffit de quelques minutes pour que je me retrouve engloutie dans la masse mouvante, pressée qu'étaient les élèves de poudlard. Je m'engouffrais dans ce flot continu, parlant avec diverses personnes sans réellement tenir compte de mes propos. Les babillages incessants d'Hermione sur les cours, les cris suraigus de Parvati ne faisaient que me survoler. Mon esprit, ma tête étaient encore restés là bas, auprès de lui. Je ne parvenais pas à me pardonner ma méchanceté gratuite, à effacer son regard blessé, tortueux. Il me hantait. Si coupable. Comme toujours je t'avais rejeté ma frustration, mon mécontentement sans la moindre douceur.

Et pourquoi ressentais cette culpabilité ? Tu n'étais qu'un être méprisant à mes yeux ou du moins je tentais encore de le croire. Mais ce que mes yeux, ce que mon cœur me montrait chaque jour était bien différent de tous mes ressentiments. Tu étais devenu mystérieux peut être encore plus beau qu'avant avec tes yeux traversés par la mélancolie, le rêve. Douloureux mélange, qui te faisait ressembler à un ange déchu. Malgré cela tu étais encore fier, tu te montrais toujours aussi arrogant à mon égard et je n'en étais que plus perdue.

Je devrais te haïr, t'éviter comme la peste et pourtant je cherchais sans cesse à te comprendre. Peut être parce que tu m'étais aussi inaccessible que l'était Harry, tellement différent des autres.

Un élève de première année me bouscula alors violemment me ramenant à la réalité. Je le regardai reprendre sa course après m'avoir glissé un rapide « désolé. » Déboussolée, je me rappelais alors la promesse que je m'étais faite. Plus jamais je ne retomberais amoureuse et comme toujours depuis ma rupture avec Harry j'affichais un sourire heureux mais oh combien hypocrite.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Voilà c'est ainsi que se clôt ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plut et je vous dit à très bientôt ! N'oubliez pas la review! Kissus à tous!


	2. Chapter 2

**Et si je t'aimais que dirais tu ?**

_Genre :_ Romance

_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Pairing :_ Drago/Hermione.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikou à toutes ! J'espère que vos vacances ou que votre rentrée se passe bien ! Moi c'est galère ! Enfin, nous voilà au deuxième chapitre ! J'attends vos réactions et je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes les reviews ! Merciiiiii de votre gentillesse !

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Celenelen:_ Kikouuuu! Merciii pour ta review! Dsl pour le retard! Hum c'est vrai que les POV ça change une histoire... j'ai voulu essayer mais je n'étais pas sûre de moi! Lol mais il faut croire que cela plaît et tant mieux! Ne sois pas flattée, tu sais je penses que tu aurais put avoir une meilleure fic mais tu devras te contenter de moi lol! Sinonn miciii de trouver que j'écris très bien ça m'a fait très plaisir! A par contre au niveau du défi.. 3 chapitre ca me parait court, enfin on verra ca! Kisssuusss bonne lecture!

_Gigi :_ Kikouuuuuuu! Miiccciiiii bcp pour ta review! Waouw, grâce à moi? loool me flatte pas trop je risque de rougir à un point! Et oui j'adore torturer mes personnages, aller dans les recoins de nos sentiemnst m'intrigue beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise aussi ! Gros kisssus et très bonne lecture à toi, merci encore!

_Lisia : _Euh il y a t'il deux Lisia? Il faudra que tu m'explique comment tu as put reviewer 2 fois lol! En tout cas merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bcp, c'est la première fois que je vois une personne qui insiste comme ça et j'en est été très flattée! J'écris bien? je l'espère de tout coeur pourvu que je te déçoive pas après! Et voila la suite! Kissusss et bonne lecture!

_Tachouille :_ Kikouuuu! Merciiiiii pour ta review! C'est vrai que les Drago/Hermione il y en à la pelle ( je devrais me taire parce que moi aussi j'en écris une!) et qu'un Ginny/Drago ça change! Mais j'ai parfois un peu de mal à différencer les deux héroïnes, j'espère que j'y arrive! Je vais tenter de garder l'intrigue! Kissusss et très bonne lecture!

_Pov de ginny_

_Un mois… Un mois que je n'entendais plus le son de ta voix…_

_Un mois que tu ne m'accordais plus le moindre regard…._

_Te souciais tu encore de moi ?_

_Pensais tu encore à moi ?_

_Toi qui m'avais bousculé, harcelé, tu avais soudainement décidé de me laisser dans un âtre froid, dont je n'avais jamais put en toucher le fond…._

_Sans s'en rendre compte… Petit à petit… Dans cette obscurité… Je crois que j'avais enfin réalisé quelque chose…_

_Mais j'avais tout simplement trop peur de l'assumer…_

_Chapitre 2 :_ Pensées secrètes…

« Ginny ?

Ginny ? Tu m'entends ? Ginny !

-Oh pardonnes moi… Je t'écoute, Lavande. »

Celle ci me regarda un peu surprise, puis tellement ravie de pouvoir parler, s'accrocha à mon bras et me chuchota :

« - Tu as vu ? On dirait bien que Dean n'a pas perdu de temps ! » Elle me désigna un couple marchant main dans la main, plus loin dans le couloir. « Il aurait put choisir mieux, ajouta t'elle, elle est tellement ennuyante ! »

"-Parce que tu penses que c'est en déversant des dizaines de ragots que l'on devient une personne intéressante ?"

Elle me regarda bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. J'en profitais pour retirer sèchement son bras et m'en allai sans un mot. Je passai devant Luna, qui laissant de côté son exemplaire du chicaneur, murmura : « L'amour change bien des gens… On en deviendrait presque une autre personne… »

Je restai un instant interdite, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir jusqu'à ce que l'image de Lavande me traverse l'esprit.

Je me retournai alors, voulant protester contre sa remarque, mais elle se contenta de me sourire mystérieusement, se replongeant immédiatement dans sa lecture. Frustrée, le rouge aux joues, je poursuivis ma route, ses paroles restant ancrées dans ma tête. Je me frayai sans ménagement un chemin à travers les élèves, bousculant presque volontairement Dean et son amoureuse.

Puis, je te vis…. Le brouhaha du couloir disparu, les gens aussi… Appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, discutant avec un autre serpentard, tes yeux pétillaient de malice. Je passai près de toi, retenant mon souffle, en pensant que peut être…

Mais non…

Tu ne fis rien, tu m'ignoras… Encore une fois… Tu ne détournas même pas le regard, je n'entendis pas ta voix… Rien, je n'existais plus pour toi… Et cela depuis un mois….

Mon irritation grimpa d'un cran. Je ne voulais pas être invisible à tes yeux ! Comment mon pire ennemi pouvait se permettre de m'ignorer ? Je ne pouvais le supporter ! Je voulais que tu viennes m'agresser de tes sarcasmes, je voulais qu'enfin tu me regardes de tes yeux si froids… Mais tout ce que tu faisais était de m'effacer d'un geste, d'un simple mouvement de la tête…

Je baissai finalement les yeux, comme vaincue face à cette attitude glaciale… Pourquoi me résignais je ainsi ? Sans doute parce que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses… Il y a un mois de cela, je t'avais brisé et tu ne l'avais pas oublié… Aujourd'hui, c'était à mon tour de subir ton dédain, de goûter à ton mépris, sans rien dire… Jusqu'à en devenir folle…

Je regagnai alors ma classe où pendant une heure, je ne pus me défaire du commentaire de Luna. Amoureuse ?

Impossible. Risible.

J'en étais si convaincue….

_POV de Drago._

_« Si tu savais…_

_Si tu savais, à quel point cela m'est douloureux…_

_T'ignorer sans cesse, à toute heure du jour…_

_Détourner le regard pour fuir mon cœur…_

_Je n'en peux plus… Sentir tes yeux me suivre constamment, m'accabler de reproche…_

_Je ne le supporte plus et pourtant je continue…_

_Juste pour espérer que tu viendras, que je te manquerais… mais il n'en est rien…_

_Le temps passe et je te vois…_

_Loin de moi…_

_Alors que mon amour ne cesse de grandir… »_

Comment avais-je fais pour me retrouver coincer ici ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais je ne pouvais que constater les faits. J'étais dans ma salle commune, entouré de deux idiots qui avaient longtemps été mes acolytes attitrés… D'une oreille distraite, je les écoutais. Plus je me rendais compte du sujet de leur conversation et plus mon sang se mettait à bouillir dans mes veines.

« Allons embêter cette imbécile de sang de bourbe et sa belette ! » S'écria subitement Goyle comme frappé d'un coup de génie.

« Bonne idée ! » Renchérit Grabbe faisant craquer les os de sa main.

« Sans moi », répliquai je froidement, mettant fin à la conversation.

« Mais.. Drago… »

« Tais toi donc un peu Goyle, ça te donnera l'air moins bête ! »

Passablement irrité, je me levai bien décidé à me débarrasser de ces deux lourdauds qui semblaient doués pour vous donner la migraine. Je les clouai sur place d'un regard noir, sans appel, puis sortit de la salle.

Hésitant, je finis par choisir d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque.

Peut être en espérant pouvoir être enfin au calme… Peut être aussi pour ne pas te voir…

Les accompagner m'aurait rapproché de toi, rendant mon supplice insoutenable… Je n'aurais pas eu le courage, pas eu la force… J'avais pris le visage d'un lâche car il m'était plus facile de dissimuler ce qui me servait de cœur… Tellement plus simple mais si horrible… Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière…

« Par Merlin ! Où étais tu passée ? Allez viens, on a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça, nos devoirs ne se ferons pas tout seuls ! » S'exclama Hermione, m'entraînant à grands pas vers la bibliothèque.

Je rechignai quelque peu, puis me laissais gagner par son entrain habituel.

A peine arrivée, elle s'installa à la première table libre que nous vîmes et commença immédiatement à travailler.

Moi, pensive, je me mis à mâchonner ma plume, passant de mes parchemins vierges à une Hermione complètement absorbée. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire mes devoirs malgré ses encouragements incessants. Désespérée, Hermione finit par lâcher un long soupir et cessa d'écrire.

« Vraiment je ne te reconnais plus… On dirait que tu te fais du soucis… (Elle posa une main sur la mienne) C'est à cause de Harry ? »

Surprise d'entendre son nom, je répondis précipitamment : « Mais qu'est que tu vas imaginer ? » Puis me rendant compte du ton agressif que j'avais employé, je rajoutai :

« Excuse moi… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée… Je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer… »

« Je pense aussi », chuchota Hermione devant le regard réprobateur de Mme Pince.

Gênée de lui mentir ainsi, je m'éclipsai rapidement vers le fond de la bibliothèque prétextant le besoin d'aller chercher un livre.

Distraitement, je me mis à fouiller entre les rayons sans grande motivation. Je retirai un livre, je le feuilletai, puis lorsque je m'apprêtai à le remettre, j'arrêtai mon geste. A travers le vide laissé par ce livre dans l'étagère, je t'avais aperçu…

Assis seul à une table…Le regard perdu dans un ouvrage… Ton front légèrement plissé trahissait ta concentration alors que, sans cesse, tu devais balayer les mèches blondes qui se posaient devant tes yeux. Je voyais tes mains nerveuses, fines, taper nerveusement la table, ta mâchoire se contracter légèrement. Il me semblait que j'aurais put t'effleurer du bout des doigts tant les détails que je décrivais me surprenaient. Pour la première fois, je prenais le temps de te redécouvrir…

Je fermai un instant les yeux me rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Puis lorsque je les réouvris, tu avais disparu. Je soupirai de soulagement pensant à quel point cette situation aurait put être gênante. Une pointe de regret vint m'envahir que je chassai d'un geste de la main.

Je me retournai et mon livre alla s'écraser au sol.

Tu étais là. Tu étais devant moi, tes yeux tempétueux me fixant sans relâche.

Ma première réaction fut de te fuir.

J'échouai.

Je voulus parler, les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge.

Sans voix devant un regard assassin.

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite… Cesse immédiatement ce petit manège ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! » Me hurla t'il dans les oreilles. Surprise, je voulus me reculer heurtant avec force l'étagère.

Ton corps me suivit et il n'y avait plus que quelques misérables centimètres qui nous séparaient.

Je retint ma respiration, presque effrayée devant l'air meurtrier, haineux qui déformait son visage. Puis, je me repris. Une Weasley ne se laisserait jamais marcher les pieds par un Malfoy ! Je plongeai sans crainte dans ses yeux orageux, me sentant emplie d'une joie nouvelle à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé nos duels.

« De quel manège parles tu donc ? N'ai-je pas le droit de te regarder ?

-Pas de la manière dont tu le fais…. Murmura t'il d'une voix roque.

Je déglutis difficilement, perdant à nouveau pied. Je sentit son souffle chaud caresser ma peau et je frissonnais. Je voulus tout de même rétorquer quelque chose mais il poursuivit :

« Non…. Pas de cette manière ! tu tournes autour de moi sans jamais m'approcher, tu m'observes en secret… »

-C'est faux ! laissai je, échapper.

-Ouvres donc un peu les yeux! Tu es pareil à un papillon volant autour d'une lumière ! Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire Weasley, brûles toi y ou va mourir ailleurs!

Un silence aussi insupportable pour moi que pour toi s'installa alors. Tu attendais une réponse. J'étais captivé par ta fièvre, ta fougue à vouloir me faire réagir.

Et je choisis de m'y brûler.

Sans réfléchir. Sans penser.

Je t'embrassai.

Peu importe ta réaction, peu importe les conséquences, j'effleurai tes lèvres assassines, je pressai mon corps contre le tien età ma plus grande surprise, tu approfondis le baiser...

Tu m'enserra avec force comme de peur de me perdre…

Alors qu'il n'en était rien…

J'allais au contraire me fondre à toi à en oublier ce qu'il existait dans le monde extérieur….

_Note de l'auteur :_ Voilou, ça vous a plut ? Bon je crois qu'il y a un petite soucis… Je ne sais pas si les 3 chapitres vont suffire ! lol j'ai envie de respecter le défi, mais je n'ai pas envie de bâcler l'écriture. Donc je vous demande votre avis, que faire ? Sur ceux merci encore pour vos reviews ! A bientôt ! Kissuss


	3. Tu seras mienne

**Et si je t'aimais que dirais tu?**

_Genre :_ Romance

_Pairing :_ Ginny/Drago

_Note de l'auteur :_ Kikouuu à toutes! Tout d'abord un grand merci général pour toutes vos reviews! Ensuite je tenais à m'excuser du retard qui est dut à une vie sociale très agitée ces temps ci lol! J'ai aussi pris une décision quant à tous vos avis. En effet j'ai choisi de faire quatre chapitres et si vous le souhaitez après cela une suite, ou bien si vous désirez une fic d'un genre ou d'un couple bien précis dites le! Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez cet avant dernier chapitre!

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Lisia :** Kikouuuuu! Mercii pour ta review! Elle m'a fait super plaisir! Une sorcière wawww tu pourrais pas jeter un sort sur ma prof de philo? Et sur mon délégué? lool Et puis je te rassure deux Lisia c'est délirant! Le don d'ambiquité j'en aurais bien besoin en ce moment... Barbara Cartland? Hum non je n'ai jamais lut aucun de ces ouvrages, en fait, je lis surtout de l'héroïc fantasy donc pour faire cette fic romantique je ne me suis inspirée de personne. Merciiii encore pour tout tes compliments! J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas! Miciiiiiiii et bonne lecture!

**Gigi :** kikouuu toi! Miciiiii pour ta review! Hum cette phrase vient de moi, mais je suis contente de voir que cette idée est apparue dans un texte!Tu as adoré? Formidable, je suis vraiement enchantée de voir que cette fic plaise autant! C'est un véritable bonheur! Quant à ta solution et bien je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire que 3 chapitres... Je suis sincérement désolée, il y en aura 4. Sur ceux, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture! kissuss et merciiii encore!

**Hussan :**Kikouuu! Chouette une autre personne qui suit ma fic! Merciii pour ta review! Je suis aux regrets de t'annoncer, à toi aussi, que j'ai décidé d'en faire quatre de peur de vous assommer avec un énorme chapitre! Désolée, j'espère néanmoins que tu ne seras pas trop déçue! Merciii encore de me dire que ma fic est super, ça m'encourage vraiment à faire encore mieux! Trés bonne lecture, kisssusss!

**Tachouille :** Kikouuuuuu! Merrciiiiiii pour ta review! Heureuse de voir qu'on ne confond pas avec une fic Drago/Hermione! ouf lool ! En plus tu as pensé comme moi pour les chapitres, trois c'est trop court... Lol je crois qu'elle va me manquer cette fic une fois finie! Enfin je n'en suis pas encore là! Alors encore merciiiii beaucoup pour ton soutient et tes compliments! Kisssuss , bonne lecture!

**Cilou :** Kikouuuu! Merciii pour ta review! Ton analyse précise m'a fait énormément plaisr, j'ai essayé notamment dans ce chapitre d'intégrer un peus plus Hermione même s'il restera sûrement un peu en retrait. Non pas que je l'ai voulut mais faire une romance en 3 chapitre entre 2 enemis de toujours m'a obligé à occulter les autres personnages! Toutes mes excuse! Merciiiii pour tes appréciations et remarques! Vraiment! Bonne lecture, kissusss!

**Lolaboop :** Kikouuu toi! Merciiii bcp pour ta review! De la fougue? waw je ne pensais pas que j'aurait autant touché mes lecteurs... Merci ça fait chaud au couer, en attendant voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te touchera autant que les autres! Bonne lecturee, kisssus!

**Celenelen :** Kikouuuuu! Miciiiiiii bcp pour ta review! Pardon... Pardon car j'ai échoué dans ton défi... Je n'ai pas put respecter toutes tes conditions... C'est vraiment pas cool alors je m'excuse... Je suis néamoins heureuse de voir que tu m'autorise à aller plus loin! Merciiii aussi pour ton soutient et tes compliments! Kisssuss, voilà la suite et bonne lecture!

_Pov Drago:_

_Il avait suffit, d'un baiser, d'un seul, pour combler l'immense fossé qui nous séparait…_

_Et c'était toi qui avais fait le premier pas…_

_Comme dans le plus fou de mes rêves…_

_Comme dans mes souhaits les plus insensés…_

_Tout ceci était devenu réalité…_

_Ton souffle, ta peau tout contre moi, sans la moindre haine._

_Ton corps perdu dans le mien au travers d'un baiser passionné…_

_Toi, mon doux pêché était enfin venu se loger dans le creux de mes bras…_

_Si fragile, si ardente…_

_Et moi, Pareil à un vampire, j'allais aspirer ta fougue jusqu'à m'empoisonner…_

_Chapitre 3 : laisse moi te capturer…_

Elle avait cédé. Il avait fondu sur elle comme un prédateur.

Son corps puissant et musclé la plaqua contre une rangée de livre. L'étagère trembla tandis que leur baiser s'accrut d'une colère, d'un désir jusque là inavoué. Drago écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant d'en prendre possession, les mordant férocement. Il la sentit frémir sous cette impulsion incongrue, savourant ce sentiment de force. Ginny, choquée, voulut le repousser mais dans ce mélange de plaisir et de douleur, elle ne fit que laisser échapper un gémissement sourd.

Puis, furieuse de sentir le sang envahir sa bouche, elle l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise, inversant les positions.

A nouveau l'étagère trembla mais peu leur importait. Elle avait désiré un contact plus fort que Drago lui accorda immédiatement. Leurs deux langues se frôlèrent, se fuirent avant de se retrouver dans un combat acharné. Dévorés tous deux par la colère, la haine, l'amour il n'y avait dans ce premier baiser, pas la moindre place pour la douceur…

Les mouvements vifs de sa langue s'accordaient parfaitement à ceux agiles de Ginny qui semblait se délecter, elle aussi, de cette sauvage harmonie.

Drago vint goûter le sang de sa promise qui lui fit tourner la tête. Il plongea une main dans sa chevelure rousse, l'empêchant de se dérober. Il la voulait, encore, d'une manière toujours plus forte, presque inhumaine…

Mais le souffle vint à manquer et à regret, leurs bouches se descellèrent. Ginny haletante, laissa reposer sa tête contre son torse, sentant les battements affolés du cœur de Drago. Elle releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux gris, qui embués de désir, trahissaient eux aussi son état second.

Il semblait perdu… Désorienté… D'un baiser, il venait de sortir du monde des songes. D'une main presque tremblante, il caressa ce visage qui l'observait avec curiosité. Il sentit le contact brûlant de sa peau fragile, qui ne s'évanouissait pas sous sa paume comme dans ses rêves. Surpris, envoûté par sa beauté, il ôta du bout des doigts, une goutte de sang perlant au coin de sa lèvre, qui venait entacher cette farouche perfection, dont il était l'esclave.

POV Drago :

Tu étais là, tu étais vraiment là…. Tu n'étais plus une simple illusion. Je pouvais t'effleurer, te toucher, sans te voir disparaître soudainement dans un souffle… Tes cheveux libérés d'un chignon, glissaient dans mes doigts. Je voyais ton regard vert venir percer le mien comme s'il n'était rien. Je crus même, le temps d'un instant, y lire ce désir qui me consumait. Je voulus à nouveau goûter à tes lèvres de peur que je ne le puisse plus, lorsque j'entendis une voix. Et malheureusement tu l'entendis aussi…

D'un bond apeuré, tu te défit de mon emprise alors qu'un douloureux vide vint m'emplir. Je te vis indécise, tournant sans cesse la tête vers moi puis vers le couloir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait il que je te perdre aussi vite que je t'avais conquis ?

Mon être cria colère quand je vis apparaître celle, qui de sa petite voix, m'avait séparé de toi.

« Malfoy ! Que fais tu là ? J'espère au moins que tu n'es pas venue l'embêter ! » me dit férocement Hermione.

Plus que haineux, je lui lançai un regard noir lui répliquant :

« De quel droit ose tu me parler ainsi misérable sang de bourbe ?"

"Drago !"

Aussi surpris qu'Hermione, je te dévisageais.

Tu m'avais appelé par mon prénom. Spontanément, sans hésiter.

Cela voulait il dire que je comptais réellement à tes yeux ? Que je pouvais espérer plus qu'un simple baiser ?

Cependant, malgré la joie soudaine que tu avais allumée dans mon cœur, je ne pouvais renier mon aversion envers Granger. Cela ne relevait même plus de son sang, juste de sa personnalité. Quant à son avis sur moi, je savais qu'il était aussi mauvais que le mien… Foutaises que de dire que l'on peut changer du jour au lendemain, que les vieilles rancœurs peuvent être détruites. Certaines choses sont immuables et cette haine entre nous deux en faisait partie…

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, je peux me défendre toute seule !" Reprit Hermione.

-Vraiment ? Dis je sarcastiquement.

-Oui ! Moi, au moins, Je n'ai pas besoin de m'abaisser pour être blessante !

-Qu'est que tu veux insinuer par-là, sale petit rat de bibliothèque ?"

Ma colère avait atteint son paroxysme et nul doute qu'elle devait déformer mon visage. Le corps entièrement contracté, je m'approchai d'elle, lorsque je sentis une main ferme se poser sur mon torse.

Encore toi. Toi et ton fichu sens de la droiture. Tu t'interposa entre nous, sans même me jeter un regard. Un feu d'exaspération brûla dans tes yeux. Tu ne supportais pas ces querelles, peu importe qui se disputait, tu te sentais obliger d'intervenir.

Justice, courage tant de vertus que je méprisais mais qui me rendait pourtant plus amoureux de toi.

Vaincu, je dévisageai Granger avec tout le dédain qu'il était possible de montrer dans un simple regard, puis, je m'en allai sans un mot, empli de rancœur. Ton regard, lui, m'accompagna, jusqu'à ce que rongé par le désir et la haine je me détournai de toi….

A peine sortit, mon poing s'abattit avec violence contre un mur froid qui eut tôt fait de me renvoyer une douleur lancinante dans l'avant bras. Mais il m'en fallait plus… Oui, plus pour me débarrasser de cette haine qui me rongeait le cœur, de ce mépris que j'éprouverais toujours envers cette maudite Granger.

Elle t'avait retiré de mes bras. Elle m'avait empêché de t'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle avait brisé le seul moment d'intimité que j'avais pu avoir avec toi… Et quand serait le prochain ? peut être jamais… Si cela était le cas, Granger en payerait le prix fort…

Pov Ginny :

« Mais enfin Ginny tu te rends compte ? Toi ! Seule avec Malfoy au fond de la bibliothèque, par Merlin ! Il aurait put te frapper ou pire encore ! » Me réprimanda Hermione.

-N'exagères pas ! Tu ne le connais même pas ! Répliquai je vivement, regrettant immédiatement ma précipitation.

-Parce que toi oui ?

-Je… Je..

Que pouvais je lui dire ? Que je l'avais embrassé ? Que sa simple présence suffisait à me faire perdre mes moyens ?

-Tu ?

-Rien… Ce n'est pas grave, répondis je finalement.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Je soupirai. Quelle hypocrite devais je faire…J'avais si peur te t'avouer la vérité, à toi ma meilleure amie… Quelle lâche étais je devenue…

"-Pourtant Lavande m'a brièvement parlé de toi ce matin et de ton comportement envers elle… Renchérit elle.

-Que veux tu que je te dise ? Cesse de te préoccuper de moi, je te l'ai déjà dit, je vais bien !

-Mesdemoiselles… S'il vous plaît…" Crut bon alors de faire remarquer Mme Pince.

Irritée par cette vieille folle vivant dans les livres, je lui lançai un regard noir et me tournai vers Hermione :

"-Allons y ! De toute façon, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça.

-Euh… Oui." Me répondit elle un peu désorientée.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que soit, je l'entraînai précipitamment vers la sortie.

« Excuse moi… Je n'avais pas à t'obliger à partir avec moi… » Soufflai je quelques instants après.

« Ce n'est pas grave, promets moi juste une chose.

-laquelle ?

-De ne pas me mentir sur ton état…"

Une immense boule m'obstrua la gorge… Et tu continua de me regarder avec insistance. Tes yeux bruns cherchant des réponses que je ne voulais pas te dévoiler. Jamais tu me pardonnerai de flirter avec ton pire ennemi, de trahir Harry en allant trouver un peu d'amour contre ce quoi il s'était ardemment battu.

"-Ginny ?

-Je te le promets… "Laissai je échapper.

Tu me souris, me pris dans tes bras et un mal être profond vint me submerger. Une vague immense d'angoisse, de remords s'accapara de mon corps. Je parvins à te serrer à mon tour dans mes bras, me sentant prise dans un piège qui semblait se refermer peu à peu sur moi. Avec ces simples mots, je venais de plonger dans le mensonge mais par dessus tout, je venais de trahir celle qui avait toujours été la pour moi…

Tout cela à cause d'un simple baiser… Cela avait suffit pour me faire l'esclave d'un désir coupable qui ne cessait de grandir dans mon corps… A cause de ton baiser, des lèvres d'un idiot de serpentard qui me faisait tourner la tête, qui était ma drogue la plus secrète et la plus venimeuse….

A présent, je ne voulais qu'une chose, posséder à nouveau tes lèvres…

Fin du Pov.

Mais ils n'eurent plus l'occasion de se rencontrer. La journée suivit son cours, chacun vacant à des obligations, qui ne suffisaient pas à dissiper le désir sur leurs lèvres gonflées. Parfois concentrés, parfois amusés ou bien songeurs, ils ne pouvaient oublier l'image de l'autre haletant, fébrile qu'ils avaient possédé. Drago, rancunier, passa sa journée à venir ennuyer Hermione qui ayant une année de plus que Ginny n'assistait pas aux même cours qu'elle. Ron soucieux de l'état de Harry les avaient laissés à sa plus grande joie, se confronter seuls à seuls.

Drago exulta nombre de fois en voyant son visage devenir rouge alors qu'elle utilisait son badge de préfète en chef pour le faire taire. Insultes, railleries pleuvaient de toutes parts, à tous moments. Il lui envoya même Grabbe et Goyle pour l'effrayer plus que de nécessaire. Puis satisfait d'avoir passé une journée comme celle-ci, il se réjouissait déjà de la soirée qui l'attendait. Car en tout bon serpentard qu'il était, il n'avait pas prévue que cela se finisse ainsi…

Ginny, quant à elle, eut des lointains échos des altercations entre Hermione et Drago. Certes, elles étaient courantes, mais cette fois ci, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Un fourmillement parcouru sa lèvre inférieure qui venait à peine de cicatriser, lui rappelant indubitablement son mensonge… Elle secoua la tête pour dissiper son inquiétude, essayant plutôt de se concentrer sur la méchanceté de Drago envers sa meilleure amie.

Elle se promit de lui en toucher deux mots, mais ne s'imaginait pas, qu'elle en aurait très bientôt l'occasion…

En effet, le soir lorsque toutes ses camarades de chambre s'apprêtaient à se coucher, une mystérieuse chouette vint toquer à la fenêtre. Mary, une amie de Ginny s'approcha de la vitre, mécontente de sortir de son lit. Elle observa la chouette qui tapa avec plus d'insistance et remarqua enfin la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses griffes.

Intriguée, elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour ce saisir de celle-ci, mais la chouette, furieuse, lui asséna un violent coup de bec sur la main. Mary laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui alerta immédiatement Ginny. Se précipitant sur son amie, elle lui dit :

« Mary ça va ? »

-J'ai mal…

Ginny observa son amie qui retenait avec difficulté ses larmes avant de jeter un regard assassin à la chouette qui se contentait d'hululer. Les doigts, rougis par la morsure, se mirent à saigner et Mary devint subitement blême. Ginny, tenta de faire un pansement avec un bout de tissu qui s'avéra inefficace. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et lui dit :

« Ecoutes, je pense que tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie accompagnée d'Eryne pendant que je m'occupe de cet animal. »

Mary obéissant à son conseil, se mit à sangloter partant tête basse, rejoindre son amie. Se retrouvant seule dans la chambre Ginny murmura à l'oiseau :

« A nous deux… »

Elle tendit la main vers lui, mais à sa grande surprise, la chouette n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement de recul, ni d'agressivité. Elle se laissa même caresser la tête alors que Ginny se saisissait sans difficulté de la lettre.

Un long moment de silence s'en suivit, puis la lettre vola dans les airs et la jeune fille rousse sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

Le parchemin finit par retomber au sol, à l'abri des regards indiscrets… Dévoilant toutefois son message…

_« Je t'attendrai ce soir, à la volière… Si le courage des Griffondors n'a d'égal que leur stupidité je suis persuadé que tu me rejoindras… A moins bien sûr que la dernière des Weasley ne soit qu'une lâche…_

_Drago Malfoy. » _

_Note de l'auteur :_ Et voilà, le prochain chapitre sera un lemon mais aussi la fin de cette fic! snifff je vous rapelle que si vous voulez une suite ou bien une autre fic je suis toute ouïe! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! N'oubliez pas la revoew! Gros kissus et à la prochaine!


End file.
